


Canção Do Prairie (Song of Grassland)（中文）

by NO_624



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/M, alternative universe, 现代paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NO_624/pseuds/NO_624
Summary: 地球无敌的Sol.Badguy和孩子们的邪恶猎杀之旅（口胡）是正经的猎杀之旅啦





	Canção Do Prairie (Song of Grassland)（中文）

Sol在坦桑尼亚捡到Ram的时候他还以为他捡了一只豹子。  
坦桑尼亚这个南非小国，若是随口提起，人们大概不会有什么印象，但说起非洲草原大迁徙，就一定会有人惊叹一二了——角马、蹬羚、斑马，每年一次的、壮烈的，赌上整个种群性命的定线漂泊。自八月份起，在马拉河，在塞伦盖蒂公园的草原上，你会看到各色的铁蹄急行军，还有军队边缘不知何时就会出现的几抹红色，死于大型猫科动物、冷血动物獠牙下的幼弱士兵。奔跑或者死亡，直到冬季，生命的激烈气味都不会从这片大地上散去。  
也有那么一干人等，在荒野上埋伏，搜刮自己的所得，就是像Sol.Badguy这样的动物猎人。  
非洲国家的动物迁徙路线大都对游客开放，在一定的管辖范围内，游客可以自由出行。混进游客的队伍里，之后另辟蹊径去“观赏动物奇景”，对身为老手的Sol而言早已是一气呵成的套路。按说做这种心里有鬼的生意，该打扮得偷偷摸摸的，可是Sol偏不，游客群里一眼望过去，这老男人简直像是个盛装出队的明星。他为什么不怕呢？说来当地人对游客，也算是见多识广了，热爱野性的人大抵自己身上也少不了野气。Sol穿着美国名牌Riot的迷彩色牛仔布，小腿上一口气绑了四条皮带，背上一个精干的旅行挎包，头上戴一个挡风的护额，护额的套绳上毫不走心地系着他50厘米长的马尾辫——是的，这个满身腹肌的老男人梳着一条马尾辫！游客里倒也一贯不缺这种看上去就不要命的暴走族，导游干脆睁一只眼闭一只眼了。Sol这回他还带着他的小外孙，经他多年亲手操练的Sin，来这里积累实战经验对Sin来说肯定不会是个坏主意。19岁的大男孩也是满身的腱子肉，只是和老爹不同，他身上有一股莫名的英气。他对老爹一向是无条件崇拜的（即使知道他干的是这档子坏事），他瞄了瞄导游和车上的一干人，便立即明白了情况，这些人绝对不会知道他的老爹正是他们的上司深恶痛绝的动物猎人中的一员。坏小子在心里偷偷地乐得很。  
路线，住宿，猎杀方案，一切都已经由Sol安排妥当。接下来只需随机应变，两人势在必得。  
只是没想到这个“随机应变”里会塞进来一个新成员。  
按道理他们是不能做这种事的，多一个知情者就是一份危险。但Ramlethal似乎没有这个资质，她和Sol在乡镇边缘的废地上相遇，浑身都是泥，已经不知道自己饿了几天肚子。Sol虽然没有良心，但对同类的生命还有一点尊重，他知道没人要的孩子在这个穷地方等于死。  
来吧，小女孩，野猎人的草棚不会比充满水果香的小农村淳朴多少。试着活下来吧。  
Ram跟着Sol来到一片断崖上，脚下有一个墨绿色的小棚子，这应该是猎人们住着的地方。但是要怎么从山崖上下去？  
“Ramlethal，你听好了。这里的猎人来自全球各个地方，墨西哥，爱尔兰，甚至非洲本地，但他们大体上和你见过的居民差不多，都他妈的是一群蠢蛋。好猎人在出手之前不会让别人发现身份，连一根毛都不会让他们发现。”  
Sol从腰包里掏出了他的“一根毛”，一组四肢用的钩爪。  
“好了，来试一下你能不能用这个下去。”  
这个男人大概是不信任自己，Ram顺着Sol的眼神想着，倒也见怪不怪了。恩人考验她，她只管埋头做事就是。  
Sol盯着Ram的黑皮肤，他对非洲人的运动天赋有些期待。仔细看看，Ram好像还不是一般的非洲人，白头发，不算高但是有些坚挺的鼻梁，五官更像是一个亚裔。也许她有什么来头，不过现在还不是空谈这些期待的时候。  
Ram的表现超出Sol的预料，她对钩爪的适应非常迅速，不但下了崖，动作还不慢，仿佛她和这山崖早已相熟。Sol看着她，心里很满意，这女孩绝不会拖他的后腿。他进了棚子，安然地坐在整个屋子里唯一高档的草编躺椅上，这个椅子是Sin和他一起做的，小孙子还在村子里准备储粮。Sol相信他也能和这女孩友好相处，Sin和Sol在一起住了七年，从没闹出过什么麻烦，现在多了一个能干的女孩子，理应不是什么了不得的事。  
Ram在棚子里住了两天，感觉不错，熟了。吃得还算饱，天气也暖和，她感觉自己浑身都是劲。  
Sol在棚子的支柱上挂了驱虫的金盏花干，破屋的另一个亮点，能让人暂歇片刻的芳香，Ram闲得没事干，把花儿全拽了下来。动物猎人不带床褥，Sol凑头凑脚，给Ram腾出一条毛毯，Ram半夜把毛毯扔了，钻墙角睡。吃饭时，她咬Sol的指头。Sol给她拿衣服时，咬Sol的指头。Sol睡觉时，咬Sol的脚趾头。一个打火机丢她头上，没砸中，扑疏扑疏地又躲到墙角。  
“Gun Flame——”  
Sol嘴里念着不知哪句歌词里的胡话，再不抽烟他要立马失智了，他的打火机！没办法扔下她不管。他只能钻木取火了。  
“老爹！您的忠实副手，Sin.Kiske回来啦！！有没有想我——”  
小孙子破门而入，上来就是一个熊抱，被Sol大力地挣开。看来老爹心情又不好了，但不要紧，他这次可是额外带回来三只野兔子！  
Sol在地上忙着准备行头，柴火和弹壳撞得咔拉拉地响。动物大迁徙在即，老猎人的牙根儿和枪管都在发痒，埋头干了两天活，好几次都忘记吃饭。Sin对他老爹的这幅样子已经司空见惯了，这会儿他只管乖乖地坐到Sol的旁边，收拾他们的晚饭兔子。一边侧着眼睛偷瞄着Sol，好像他的腹肌是瘪瘪的，可他脸上云淡风轻，没一点儿动静。看起来他可以一人独占两只了，要在老爹反应过来之前收拾好才行一一  
——咣当！  
“老、老爹！”  
Sin的屁股拽着他的脊背，一下子弹了起来。  
这屋子里有什么东西！  
Sol倚在柴火堆旁边，累得打了盹。一瞬间Sin很想拿脚踹他脸上，但他的养父下手肯定会比暴徒之类的要重，还是算了。  
声音是从躺椅后面发出来的，Sin需要一个能和巨兽干架而且不会惊动它的东西（这草原上除了豹子老虎还能有什么？）。最好用的当然是他一向使用的长棍，老爹专门为他打造的近身武器，就挂在椅子后面的木桩上，但他怎么可能拿得到呢？  
Sin扶着柱子，手心里全是汗。敌人的影子在椅子背后忽闪，没留神间，那影子一下子窜出来，踩进他的影子里，扑过来的狂风把他的身心死死挟卷住！尖叫声压在腹腔里，是穿堂风。什么都没发生。  
椅子后面再没了动静。  
Sin摇了摇头，甩掉脑子里的杂音，又吸了一口长气。他决定用一个三级跳闯过去。最多两秒钟，管他弹道上会出现什么！  
夕阳斜斜地钻进野帐篷，打在男孩壮实的肌肉上，闪出红光。从脚跟蓄力，肌腱颤抖到指间，男孩从手掌开始化作一枚炮弹。人眼不经意的几十毫秒里，踢碎干涸的野土地，发射，席卷，如同吞噬空气的暴风——  
然后瞬间就被拦了下来。  
Sin的额头径直磕到木桩上。肇事者扑在他身上，没吃了他，只是在他的胳膊上蹭了蹭。  
“……兔子。我想吃兔子。”  
Sin没听见，他的头晕得要死。  
“我……我想吃啊！！”  
黑皮少女一口咬在男孩胳膊上，Sin一声惨叫，惊醒了打盹儿的Sol。Sol把烟伸进火堆里，盯着闹起来的仔子们，狠狠地吸了一口。  
操，还两个娃，吵死了。

秋季大迁徙到了。  
草地这个唯一的粮仓，到这个时候已经开始显现出它的衰败之势，茂密的叶子中间不乏被羚羊们蚕食过的秃黄色。而这些草食动物，不知是听了谁的号令，一有蹄声响起，千万同伴都朝了同一个方向，陆陆续续地飞奔起来。草根们尚且有抓地的力气，终究经不住几万只五百斤的轮番蹂躏，拦腰折断，不省人事。还有极其不走运的少数，被随后碾过来的车轮子火上浇油，彻底断了根儿。  
“Sin，重复一遍我们的口号。”  
“能摸到的一一都是钱！能抓到的一一都是肉！！！”  
Sin挥着手里的猎枪，和屁股底下越野车的油门一起声嘶力竭。  
很好。Sol一脚把车蹬到一百八十迈。  
新车用得还是不顺手，Sol一边换挡一边在内心咋舌。在非洲租的车大抵是中看不中用，路虎Suv已经是Sol能搞到的很高档的车了，保护组织、政府部门的喷漆在这里是一个绝佳的掩护。路虎的这个系列底盘比较高，Sol习惯开重车，对这种轻飘飘的驾驶体验很是不习惯。  
“Ram，你不用紧张，行程老爹早就安排好了，你只管跟着我们就行啦。”  
Sin端着他惯用的突击步枪HK416，跃跃欲试。老爹开车，不用担心瞄准距离，他只需要伺机给羊群中的落单者放一记暗箭，便可大功告成。Ram在后座上盯着身边的Sin，这是她第一次坐越野车，她很想大叫，但以往的经验勒令她在“危急时刻”抑制住自己的声音。看到她绷紧的脊背，Sin腾出装子弹的右手，摸了摸Ram的头发。  
“没关系的，相信我，这并不危险。接下来的交给我吧。”  
HK416的枪管在车轮卷起的炽热尘土之间死死地咬着一只落单的小羊，热气把瞄准镜里的猎物扭成一具浮动的僵尸，Sin抹了一把眼睑上的汗，全神贯注地盯着准星。跑了这么多年野地，这歪靶子也是Sol看腻的景象了。Sin还小，眼睛还没被强紫外线曝到半瞎，加上那股说到做到的热忱劲儿，在野地还真能打出一套不俗的枪法。  
起码身后有人，Sol心里想，就算自己真的老了，日后喝酒也不怕没得讲。  
“Sin！今天这只能不能拿到？！”Sol加快了车速，压着嗓子朝后座喊。  
“没有豹子出来搅事儿，就没问题！“Sin在后座伸了一下腿，调好位置，”我瞄着它后腿了，给我三分钟——等等，老爹，车震了一下，是不是掉东西了？”  
Sol循声望向后视镜，心里猛地一沉。  
“哎老爹你别减速呀！！我瞄不了了，哎，我怎么看到一个黑的东西，它在追我的羊——什么，R，Ram？！！！”  
把车在隐蔽的地方停稳，老猎人扶着车门大口吸气，他很久没体会过心肌缺血的感觉了。Sin去野地上抓Ram，Sol恨不得他永远不回来。他讨厌计划出纰漏，他甚至讨厌自己出现“进退两难”这样的想法。  
“计划暂停，我们原地休息一周。Sin，你作为副枪手，教她规矩。”  
走私圈有名的黑暗猎人，Sol.Badguy，一天有70%的时间都在生气。而他的小搭档，为了他养父的高血压，也为了他的心灵健康，80%的时间都在包容他。不过这回加上Ram，就有点麻烦了。  
Ram被Sol严令禁止自由活动。Sin必须和她同吃同住，教她如何拿刀叉，如何拿枪；坐车的时候Ram必须坐副驾，两条安全带把她绑紧。如此往复了三天，Ram再也不跟着Sol了，唯恐避之不及。  
“老爹是笨蛋。笨得过头，都不安个刹车。”  
“会有人比你笨吗，你这个大脑里装了F1赛车引擎的AE86？”  
Sin想抱抱Ram，但是很难，他抓不着她。Ram的警惕同样也针对Sin，每次Sin来到她身边，她都要盯着他看好一段时间，眼神里透着一股寒气，像是在看一块被磨光了的宝石。这眼神似乎和她看Sol的时候不一样，但Sin全然不知个中所云，他只想让Ram感觉好一点。她每天都在里屋的墙角缩着睡，Sin想着算了，也许是她的习惯，可是到了半夜，心里面一角仿佛塞了个石头似的，他凭空地感受到她在那里。他睡不着。  
Ram醒了，她感觉眼睛有点晃。今天天气不错。  
有一股奇妙的香味。  
“早上好！今天的早餐，分给你。”映入眼帘的是Sin大大的笑容，“巧克力牛奶，很好喝喔！”  
Ram想了想，接过牛奶喝了下去。之后又躺到草席上，背对着Sin，一声不吭。  
Sin盯着她的背影。盯到杯子里牛奶的余温散尽，想了想，再想想，还是讲了出来。  
“Ram……我不想打扰你的，但是，那个，你的短裤……有一半掉下来了……”  
晚上Sin又没有睡好，身上多了Ram留下的一大堆咬痕。Sol每天吃片安眠药就睡了，孩子们怎么闹腾都听不见。他给Sin安排了任务，但是从来不监工。老猎人就是这样。

～Se eu bailar no meu batel～  
～Não vou ao mar cruel～  
～E nem lhe digo aonde eu fui cantar～  
～Sorrir, bailar, viver, sonhar…contigo.～  
Ky在电话一头，握住话筒，轻轻地叹了口气。  
偶尔Sol会在电话里唱歌，而Ky每次都会耐着性子听完。似乎是一首葡萄牙语的歌，旋律不怎么熟悉……对于他最亲爱的老朋友，想想这些细节倒也不失为一件乐事。  
“唱得不错。所以，可以告诉我歌词是什么意思吗？”  
“哈？堂堂法兰西议员，会对流氓哼的小曲子感兴趣？”Sol轻笑一声，“没说我一打电话就不谈正事，倒不是你的风格。”  
Sol的尾音上扬，语调也比平常高了那么几度。  
“现在正好有空嘛，Dizzy也睡了。”  
“你不忙吗？听说法国要总统大选了。”  
“是啊，之前确实是忙里忙外的，这几天反而消停了，大概是黑夜前的黄昏吧。”Ky笑了一下，之后顿了顿，“你那边情况还好吧？Sin……他怎么样？”  
“挺好的，最近和……他和我挺吃得开。狙击步枪是用得很老练了。”  
“你啊！要命的事情我都不稀得讲，什么时候你考虑一下教育方针才好。”  
“方针？你跟我谈什么方针？？”  
Sol在电话里噗的一声喷到听筒上，震得Ky一阵发懵。他和Sol认识也不是一年两年的事了，身为一个纤纤公子，他似乎很难坦然地接纳Sol的这种豪迈，但不代表他厌恶Sol的个性，实际上，他很喜欢。他大约知道自己的老朋友在做什么事情，但是说得超脱一点一一或者说，去社会化一点，他并不是因为Sol的职业或者老油条的秉性才和他熟识至此。和Sol在一起时，没有人比他更唠叨，但是当Sol坦白他所行的目的时，Ky没有讲一句多余的话，只在自己的办公桌上摆了一瓶威士忌。按他的迷信，这酒是一个愿望机，他为他许了愿，其余一切如常。  
“嗯，Ky，有件事情我想问你。我有一阵没问过了一一Aria现在怎么样了？”  
Ky预感Sol要问这个问题，他拉了一下活动椅，从抽屉里掏出一本文件。  
“啊，这是我要通知你的事，Sol，她转院了。现在在马赛公立医院。”  
“马赛？应该比原来的医院好吧，那个叫爱德华什么什么的医院，以前不是有病人闹过事情吗。”  
“是好了不少，但是，哎，你已经很久没回我这里了吧。最近法国的风头不太好，医疗行业罢工得很厉害。”  
“罢工？！！”  
Sol大吼一声，在口袋里胡乱地摸了一下打火机。这是他打人之前的习惯动作。  
“罢工倒还好，那个医院的护士们还是比较尽职的。关键是费率。”Ky揉了揉眉心，“你知道的，法国的社会保险，给残障人士的很多，但是基础之外的部分需要线下的发票来报销。之前都是用你给我的单子来报的，但是这个马赛公立医院，查账很严，Aria小姐用的又不是一般病人的常用药，很难批，我把明年大选最好的朋友都请了一遍，愣是没找到一个豁口——”  
“黑市的可以吗？你想办法送进去。”  
“不行的，Sol，这样被送进去的会是我。”  
“……”  
真不妙。  
Sol在偷猎圈混了十年，没有一个人抓得住他的尾巴。即使是这通电话，也是他改了GPS地址之后再打出去的，现在打开全世界的定位系统，没有人能找到他在哪里。  
即使如此，Frederick，即使如此你也……  
“Sol？”  
Sol回过神来：“你讲，我还在听。”  
“Sol，你听我说。”Sol听到Ky在电话那头站了起来，“我已经没有办法了，现在的我能做的就只有这些了。但是，请你不要停下，请你继续前进，未来仍然不是一片荒芜。即使是最严重的精神疾患，从治疗经验上讲，全欧洲没有哪里比得过我们法国。我会全力为你争取这个选择。”  
“……呵。我就当最后两句不是废话好了。”

 

深夜三点，Sin爬起来上厕所。  
野营棚里自然是没有厕所的，Sin提着裤子溜到草地上。秋天草地的夜晚，没有任何遮拦，而且冷，还空，这个空指的是天空：不像他熟悉的北半球国家，坦桑尼亚的夜空没有什么星座，只有几颗恒星和星云团终年在长空中闪耀，随着时间沙漏一寸一寸地艰难流转。  
Sin闭上眼睛，大脑断着片儿，一边蒙蒙梭梭地脱着裤子，一股子尿和着他飘荡的意识，撒进星光斑驳的长空里。黑人的世界没有那么多礼仪，偶尔进几次村子，Sin和当地的小孩都很玩得来。Sin和Sol作为偷猎者，对今天饿明天冷的生活早已习惯，某种角度来讲，这个恳求着自然去哺乳的国家很符合他们的节奏。这里的世界还处在泥巴涂在脸上，便可大方嬉闹起来的稚嫩混沌里，Sin也才刚过稚嫩的年纪，以为和他老爹站在一起，就等于是离开了混沌。抽烟会不会让自己更清醒一些呢？像老爹一样，不过Ky肯定不会乐意。管他呢。  
真的好冷。Sin倒吸了一口气。他很喜欢这里的空气，干燥，带一点点腥味，无声的闲惬里面夹了几分警醒的刺鼻。对他而言这样就够了。土地很好，在这片空旷的荒地上，摸摸干土，他还能从里面生长。不是天涯孤独。  
嗯……是有什么东西很刺鼻。  
“老爹，你没睡啊？”营地背后一点烟星，Sin离他老远就闻到了。  
“明天继续赶路了，睡什么睡。”  
“难道你现在就要收拾棚子吗，老爹？Ram还在里面睡着呢。”  
Sol叼着烟回过头来，瞟他一眼。  
“不用管我。……你身上怎么了，咬了好几个牙印？”  
“是Ram咬的，这几个伤口是因为……前几天你把她捆在越野车上进森林里捡木头，还记得吗？从那之后她只要看到我给她递什么条形的东西，就咬我。”  
“这丫头怎么回事。”Sol啧舌，“你涂点药，别被她搞成破伤风。”  
“药没了。”  
“开什么玩笑…你先舔舔，过几天我买药给你。”  
“这可是Ram咬的哎，老爹，间接接吻吗？”  
“什么鬼，在这儿活下去最重要。别犯傻。”  
Sol觉得Sin有点奇怪。他按住小孙子的头，把他送回棚子里。  
“老爹哎，难道是我们没钱了？那我真的得自己舔了，你确定？……”  
Sin迷迷糊糊地钻回被窝，不知睡了多久。朦胧中他听到什么东西咔咔作响，他把头蒙进毯子里，声音没有消失。有一会儿声音似乎远去了，但不知怎么地又回来了，在Sin的耳边转啊转。Sin想睁开眼睛，但是没有用，他好像被这个声音摆布了，告诉他不要醒来，不要睁眼，不要迈步——在抗拒，抗拒什么？有什么希望他停下来……  
他猛地张开眼睛。身边没了他的HK416。  
棚子外面飘散着汽油的味道，Sin的心跳骤然拉紧。Ram半爬着出了棚子，还闭着眼睛，不知道让她出来的是厕所之神还是什么别的魔法。还没等她把眼睛张开，世界忽然颠了半边过来，一股熟悉的体香味把她唤醒。她赶紧拉了拉半吊着的裤子。  
如果Sin.Kiske有机会参加体育比赛，他一定会成为世界一流的短跑运动员。  
Ram感觉自己飞起来了一般，Sin在腋下一路夹着她，一点儿没松脱。  
“你们两个怎么回事？！”Sol看到自己的小孙子扒在自己的后保险杠上，差点把嘴里的烟给吞下去。  
“老爹不守信！”Sin一边喘气一边使劲摇头，“说好的这次全程都一起行动，老爹不守信！老爹坏透了！”  
“我又没打算丢下你们……”看Sin喘得眼泪汪汪的，Sol只好把抱怨吞回去，“行吧，来都来了，在车上歇一会儿我们就下去。今天是徒步狩猎。”  
Sol本来是清晨出来吹冷风的，接了Ky的电话之后他老是想吹冷风。孩子们又这样追着他，他的内心一角有些隐隐作痛，这种孤注一掷的生活方式还要拖累别人，这不是Sol的期望，现在他只想速战速决。  
～Don't wast your time to difine the truth～Just continue our dirty drive～  
车载广播放起一首摇滚，Sol咬着牙，几乎是用锤的按下了广播的关闭键。  
“妈的，又是这首歌，这个国家的广播台就只会放这个女流氓的歌吗！简直有病！”  
今天的埋伏点是马拉河附近的一片草地，在动物们的长征路线里，这是角马的必经之途，角马在渡河之前一定会在这里补充粮食。猎物们的聚居地，自然也是猎手们约会的地方，Sol给Sin配了一把近距离的霰弹枪，给Ram发了一只十字弩，叫孩子们好好盯着背后。  
Ram没想到他们还要和猎杀者作斗争，她紧紧地拉着Sin的衣角：  
“Sin，我以前来过这地方，鬣狗很多。如果它们一起过来，我们是打不过的。”  
“别担心，它们会怕我手里的这个。”Sin挥了挥他的霰弹枪，“鬣狗很聪明，经验丰富的头领看到这种粗口径的枪，八成不会让它的部下轻易冒险。比起那个，多注意一下天上倒是比较好。”  
“天上？”  
“对。老爹在第一次带我去打猎的时候就说过，我们这号人，最大的敌人不是狮子，不是鬣狗，不是角马，是人。是这片土地和知晓这片土地的所有的人。”  
猎人们穿着迷彩服趴在草丛上。顺着风声，Ram隐隐地听到远处有嗡嗡的声音，是无人机。为了保护迁徙中的动物，国家公园里有很多志愿者在进行防护工作，但草原太过辽阔，光靠人力是不够的。无人机上装有鱼眼摄像头，一旦拍到偷猎者，监察部门就会实时跟踪他们的位置，即使击毁无人机，也会在停止运行之前给工作人员留下方位。  
Sol捏着马尾辫的发梢，思索对策。Sin掏出望远镜监视无人机，他在看到Sol皱起眉头的一瞬间就条件反射地拿出了望远镜。Ram看着他，心底不由得生出一丝酸涩，她握紧手里的十字弓，学着Sin的样子，用心盯着三人背后的地平线。  
“老爹，怎么打？”  
“我在想，别吵。你先盯着。”  
今天这群角马有点奇怪，按理说群体会合了之后它们就应该到河湾这边来吃草，然后去渡河，今天却在远处徘徊个不停，这样下去别说打了，进射程都成问题。是换个地方等呢，还是再埋伏一会？他们已经进入了无人机的侦察范围，移动的时机几乎和射击一样难得一求，但是这样等下去什么时候是个头？  
十分钟过去了。半小时过去了。  
“老爹……我有点不行了……”跑了五百米冲刺又在太阳底下蹲了半小时，Sin的眼睛有点花了。  
“你和Ram换位。我不知道这些角马在搞什么鬼，难道它们还能等一天不过河？”  
Ram跟着Sin慢慢地移动，她还没有晃神，内心有个小鼓始终在锤着，提醒她可能会有鬣狗过来。她一向擅长这种野战的活计，不如说她只擅长这个——即使是两个偷猎者，对她来说也是外面的世界了，适应他们的节奏不是一两句“别担心”就能做到的。  
“Ram，你是不会用望远镜吗？”Sin有些担忧，按他老爹的脾气，等待的时候他们最不能出幺蛾子，“我教你，焦距已经调好了，朝上四十五度东北方向，对，就是这里。等一下，无人机过来了，Ram先别动！你太黑了，很显眼。”  
“你说什么？？”Ram直觉Sin的这个理由很了不得。  
“别吵——角马开始动了——”  
Sol的鼻音像蒸汽机车一样，Sin差点要爬过去塞住他的嘴，低频的声音在草原上才最吵啊！  
角马群像一截铁皮火车厢一样隆隆地动着，蹄声沿着地面四散，一波又一波，终于像Sol他们期待的那样渐渐地响亮，沉重，清晰了起来。铁皮从地平线远处拉来一扇厚厚的帷幕，露出藏着的几丛黑白交叉的影子，不知什么时候起，有一群斑马跟在了这群角马身后。  
“原来如此，它们是想一起过河。”Sol恍然大悟，“我们换个目标，打那群斑马。”  
两群马在合流之后迅速地行动起来。Sol的眼前浮现出一个坐标轴，上限是无人机，下限是不远处闪着波光的马拉河，在这条下限上有一个黄金切点，既可以将无人机定位在安全的位置，又能保证他拿到猎物。前提是他们必须位于打猎的最佳埋伏点。  
Sol指挥孩子们换位置，Sin走在最前面，Ram还是负责警戒背后。没走多久，Ram突然大叫了一声，Sol的枪托打到了她的下巴。  
“抱歉。——等一下，Ramlethal，你脖子上是不是有什么东西？”  
那是一串细密的伤口，一开始Sol以为是虫子的咬痕。又仔细看了一会儿，明白了。  
“老爹——你们愣着干嘛啊，快过来——”  
不远处，马群正在草坪上大快朵颐。这一路上，直到走到河边它们都没有遇到什么阻碍，在这场狂宴里，它们幸运地躲过了最吵闹的摇滚环节。但真正的舞台不在这里，而在河里——鳄鱼，这群死亡金属乐手刚刚度过休眠期，正等待着这一年仅只一次的饕餮。接下来将会出现的血腥场景，即使是Sol也有些期待，生命的号叫总是会成为活着的同类的伴奏，或是旁观者的狂欢曲。  
时机到了。角马和斑马们一个接一个地跳入赴死的河水里，无人机在头上不间断地扫视着，突击步枪的枪口瞄上了它挑好的猎物——Sin端着望远镜，手心不断地冒汗，他在一场竞速赛的起点，手里的望远镜就是枪响令，他要等无人机到达Sol计算的黄金点，然后三箭齐发！  
“哗啦——”  
死亡乐手来了，崎岖的尖牙只花了三秒来阐述它们的不悯。角马的块头比鳄鱼稍大，但在鳄鱼的咬合力面前，它们毫无还手之地。死者留下了最后的悲鸣，对于不善言谈的种族而言这叫声堪比三秒内敲了一万次的三角铁，无人机没有灵魂的鱼眼记录下这一切——于是黄雀迎来了属于他们的缝隙。  
“Time up，开枪。”  
Sin说这句话时声音像一块被冰冻过的砖头。冷，稳，而且狠。  
Ram捏着十字弓的弦，使劲松了口气，终于结束了。Sol还捏着手上的HK416，仿佛这一枪没打出去似的，他的样子有点奇怪。Sin刚把猎物拖回阵地，Sol突然站起来，一把拽住他的衣领。  
“咳、老爹、你怎么——”  
“你这个混蛋，你自己来看。”Sol丢下手中的枪，把Ram从地上拖起来，“你告诉我，她脖子上的伤是什么？”  
“这，这个是——”  
“是你咬的，对不对？”  
Sol感觉自己的脸上糊着一只鬼影。他一拳打在Sin的鼻梁骨上，手上沾满了他的鼻血。他把血抹在自己脸上，鬼影似乎消散了。Sin歪着一半身体，就那么定着站了几秒。  
“哈……好痛。可是之前她也咬我了，怎么没见你说什么呢，老爹？”  
Sin好像突然绷断了。  
“你不让我休息，也就算了。你把Ram绑着带来带去，也就算了。可是，你要是觉得你能把她教育好，又何苦来对Sin.Kiske这个只听你命令的人说三道四呢。老爹？”  
Sin脸上结结实实吃了Sol第二拳。他直接倒在了地上。  
在自己的想法上，Sol.Badguy喜欢用生死来代替对话。也只有这片草原会欢迎这种除了燃烧没有别的活法的家伙了。

要我说Sol这个人其实有毛病。为什么非要在胜利的第一秒用拳头来代替庆祝呢？  
Ram几天都没有睡好觉，陪着Sin养伤。即使睡着了，她也会做噩梦，是一个她老早以前就开始做的噩梦：一只狼死在了追猎的路上。  
有些人喜欢在年少时反复地做同一个梦，寓意着某种看似无限的追寻。Ramlethal并不知道自己在追寻什么，她只是单纯地生存着。起初她只是追不上，怎么追都追不上，她的梦连讲抱怨话的声带都不肯给她。后来快要追上的时候，Sin来了，她的梦一下子有了声音。他在笑，看着面前这只小母狼，笑得有些无奈，但是没有敌意。  
翻个身再睡，不也很好吗？  
于是Ram惊醒了过来。  
捕猎者不喜欢太阳，也许只是为了隐藏起足迹，从而更好地活下去——她看着太阳。有点刺眼，对她来说甚至是灼烧，但她现在在直视着太阳了一一透亮。他的每一个细胞好像是活的。光可以穿透他，那么，是不是也可以穿透自己？他们拥有同一个太阳，是不是光也会把他们连在一起？  
Sin的伤口在缓慢地恢复，所幸Sol的那两拳没有伤到他的骨头。他该去给自己换点新药了，可他不愿意和老爹说话，这种时候只好由Ram跑前跑后。  
“哇，是巧克力牛奶——Ram给我冲的吗？”  
“不是，是Sol做的。我不会弄这个。”  
混蛋老爹！这种时候还把人当小孩子！  
但是巧克力牛奶总和他没有仇怨。杯壁摸起来很烫，不知是巧克力牛奶太热，还是端着杯子的Ram手心太热。  
他照顾Ram有一段时间了，他已经清楚地明白Ram有一套自己的方式。Sin喜欢语言，可是Ram不喜欢，她贴在他身上，咬他，反抗他的一切理性的规制，一开始Sin并不比Sol头疼得少。Ram看他的眼神让他身上发寒，他确实咬了她的脖子，只是一时着急，但那个时候他还是清晰地看到了Ram的眼神，那种要把一切力量从自己的世界中推出去的坚决——然而也并不只是这些，Ram心想，她见过活着的狼，她知道怎样把人和狼区分开。Sin不是一匹狼吗？明明他也曾经那样焦躁地想要征服自己。他们是同类吗？  
“Ram喜欢巧克力牛奶吗？”  
“……喜欢。”  
“以前喝过吗？”  
“没有。可可是喝过的，你们带的这个味道不一样。真的很好喝。”  
“你可以找老爹多要一杯的。”  
“他好像还在生气，我不敢和他说话……我只要了这一杯。”  
原来这一杯也是她找老爹要的，Sin有点感动。  
“Sin，为什么要替我挨打？”  
“嗯，你是说老爹打我那两拳吗？拜托，总不会让他真的打你的。”  
“是我把你搞成这样，如果打我，那也是应该的。”  
“那我要先问问你了。为什么总是咬我呢？”  
Ram一时语塞。  
“我是觉得，那大概是你的习惯。”Sin兀自讲了起来，“老实说……很像是某种动物。Ram虽然不喜欢说话，但其实不讨厌跟我讲话。对不对？”  
Ram点了点头。  
“所以说，在我看来，这更像是你的一种表达方式。我是因为你咬我才咬了你的，好像被你的方式传染了。但是，这是我们两个的事情，要谈也应该是我们自己谈。这个问题老爹完全就不应该操心。”  
他的话里有某种异样的感情，Ram没能一时反应过来那种感情是什么。  
“但是Sol很可怕……他打你的样子比我见过最可怕的人都可怕。”  
“嗯，因为老爹是个自己生起气来就往别人身上夹私货的混蛋。我是知道的，那个时候他不单纯是因为我咬你而生气。他为他不能阻止你受伤而生气。但那是他的想法，不是我们的。”  
Ram没太明白他说的话，她的直觉告诉她，她给这对父子制造了足以让他们分歧的麻烦。她忽然发起抖来。  
Sin看着Ram，他莫名地来了一个灵感。  
“呐，Ram，我想问你一个问题。如果现在有两个地方给你，你要选择其中一个居住：一个是森林，里面有一个可供居住的小房子；另一个是城镇，但是你只能住在城边上，几乎没有认识的人。你会选择哪一边呢？”  
Sin的思维有点跳跃，Ram有点迷茫，但她还是毫不犹豫地回答了：  
“森林。我很清楚如何在那里活下去。”  
“但是森林里没有巧克力牛奶。也许你都能看到城镇边缘的人端着巧克力牛奶走来走去——但是你喝不到。”  
“嗯。”  
Ram忽然感到很寂寞。  
“但是比起喜欢来，还是活着要更——”  
“活着很重要，没错，所以我们才会在这里和你相遇。毕竟老爹也不单纯是一个混蛋而已。”  
讲着这话，老爹的拳风又浮现在他眼前。妈的，Sol.Badguy就是个傻逼！不，这句话还是不对着Ram讲了。  
“你知道吗？其实我不是Sol的儿子，而是他的外孙。”Sin嘬了一口巧克力牛奶，“我上中学的时候，父亲因为工作原因没法照顾我，那个时候的老爹和现在一模一样，是个臭脸的独行侠——我听到父亲和他打了半个小时的电话，然后他答应替我父亲照顾我。他虽然是我的外公，但他没有存款，没有固定的居所，没有家庭。即使如此，这七年来他没有一秒钟想要把我丢下，或者让给别人去养。我以前觉得做出这种选择的老爹是个英雄，为了不成为他的累赘，也跟他一起做了很多事，但是后来有一天，我突然明白了，老爹并不是背着我在和全世界对抗。他是在等，等一个机会，撬开世界的大门，带着我再次回去。”  
“你是说，他本来可以选择不过这种生活吗？”  
“不如说现在这种状态就是他的选择。他由于某个原因急需用钱……对他来说这就是最好的选择。”  
Ram终于对Sol释怀了一点。但她的战鼓仍然没有平息下来。  
“所以说，就算老爹是个不讲话的混蛋，起码他也是在城市里出生的，不会真的变成那种独来独往的野人……”Sin讲到一半，看到Ram的眼神，满是悲意，满是说不出的委屈。  
“……Ram。你在担心自己被老爹抛下吗？”  
Ram的眼睛移开了。他找到了答案，现在她无所遁形了。  
Sin看着她，渐渐地笑了起来。为什么？你不该笑，你和我不同，很不相同。她甚至觉得他是在对空气发笑，全世界的空气都在跟着他的吐息震颤。  
“不对哦。的确我们这些偷猎者，看起来有可以抛弃你的理由，但那都是给别人的，怎么会用到你身上？”  
“我是在这里长大的人，你们是外来的，如果我对你们没有用的话——”  
“我和老爹从来没有过那种想法。是真的。我们想要你在这里。”  
“Sin……”  
“我们确实很不相同。但是你在我身边时，我从来没有觉得不舒服，不如说……感觉很好。或者你也可以找老爹再要一杯巧克力牛奶，哈哈！我赌1000卢布，如果他不给你，他户口本上的名字就要改！”  
他真的很开心，Ram完全不明白。她是一个可爱的人吗？大概不是。但是如果只是一个挥动皮鞭的驯兽师，又为什么要让自己也跟着伤痕累累呢？他能看到面前这个无法露出笑容的自己，那么，她是不是也能从心底里看到那个可以露出笑容的他？  
“Sin，我……想碰触你。”  
“什么？”  
Sin还没笑完，他的头有点晕。无意识中他瞥见Ram的裤子，这个被他拽了整整两个星期的裤子，今天Ram终于把它穿好了。  
他一下子全都明白了。  
“你…你是认真的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
他的脑子呼啦一下乱成一团。他生平第一次像这样急剧地思考，为什么Ram会刚好在老爹擅自行动的那个早晨出来找他，为什么Ram在被他咬了之后没有像对Sol那样地隔绝他，为什么他会这样地在意Ram……太突然了，很像空穴来风。强烈的感情总是像空穴来风。  
听说Ky当年认识妈妈的时候，只用了三天就和她坠入了爱河。小时候的Sin总是看不到Ky在家，他一直觉得这份爱情是爸爸欺骗妈妈的谎言。但Sin终究是等到了证明他的世界的机会——彼时Sin已经是一个青春期的少年，他没有接受重新回来的Ky的道歉，而是像老爹教育他的那样，和他的父亲打了一架。其实他也不知道那次干架里他们到底做了什么，他现在也没有办法好好地管Ky叫爸爸，只是在那之后，他心里作为”男人“的某个芥蒂好像解开了。  
责任，这对Sin来说是一个刚刚萌芽的里程碑。他决定试一试。  
Sin把手搭在她的大腿上，Ram没有抗拒。她的脸红彤彤的，眼睛像是会说话一样圆滚滚的，就那么瞪着Sin。  
“Sin，现在感觉怎么样？”  
“我不知道，我心跳得厉害，我们是不是应该先……”  
话音未落，Ram的嘴唇贴了上来。Sin的脑子里嗡的一下，一大堆想法全像绞进碎纸机似的，呼啦啦地飘出去了。  
“现在呢？”  
“……很热。……”  
他的脑子里逐渐地被她填满，她的耳垂，她的乳头，她的一切光亮的敏感点，在拉着他向前进。他看着她的胸，臂膀肌肉的流线下不失柔软的微凸，很漂亮，他的某个地方因此异常地焦灼起来。他把她揽在怀里，小心地把嘴唇覆上去。  
蜻蜓点水的稚嫩，很舒服。他喜欢这种感觉，喜欢Ram在他想象之外的地方对他予以索求，他喜欢和Ram并肩坐在他尚未了解的世界的一角，像这样地，不成熟地相互拥吻。  
“Ram，喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯，喜欢。我喜欢你和我讲话的样子，感觉你在我的这个地方。”Ram指了指胸腔，“我们这里流行一句谚语，‘不管雄鸡叫不叫，天都是会亮的。’可我不这么想……在我看到太阳时，我想要听到你的声音。”  
Sin不太明白，他现在只想触摸Ram，摸她身上的每一个地方。他的指尖贴在Ram的唇瓣上，又滑进Ram的舌头里，Ram吮着她渴望已久的甘美，他的全身都跟着烫了起来。她的手抚上他的脸，他一下子清醒了。  
“伤口，还疼吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“对不起，之前老是咬你，是我太……过激了。”  
“现在其实还好，哈哈，等我们回去了恐怕要注意了。”Sin想她现在就咬他，没说出来。  
“回去，回哪里？”  
“法国，或者其他的欧洲国家。最近老爹和Ky……我爸爸通了不少电话，我觉得老爹在改变路线，他想回去了。而且我们也要找一个地方安置你。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我会和你一起，没什么意外的话，我们应该会回去上学。虽然我挺不想去的……”  
“我想去。只要你们允许，我就会去。”  
Ram的眼睛闪着光，Sin的心脏忽然停下了。这是他喜欢的光，让他无法移开眼睛的Ram的坚韧。他确实喜欢这样的类型。  
“Ram，我们继续吗？……唔，你的大腿可真好。其实这几周我一直都想摸……”  
“可以的。或者，你想进这里的话，也可以。”  
“什么，你、你注意到了吗？！”  
“嗯。”  
“不是，这个，我也许会伤到你……”  
“可能会的吧……不过我现在，已经很有感觉了，你看……”  
“……”  
Sin把Ram拉进怀里。两人相拥着跌进厚厚的毛毯里，皮肤微微地刺痒。这样刚好。

Se eu bailar no meu batel  
Não vou ao mar cruel.  
E nem lhe digo aonde eu fui cantar.  
Sorrir, bailar, viver, sonhar…contigo.  
倘若我要狂舞  
我不会到怒海那儿  
也不会告诉你我在哪里歌唱  
狂笑，疯舞着，活着，还有梦着…你。

Sol的嘴里充满了粘稠的浆液。湿黏的深渊里，有什么东西正咕嘟咕嘟地冒出来，这毛骨悚然的声音对现在的他已经没了作用。没有感觉，没有抵抗，没有遮掩，也没有高墙。某种黑乎乎、油腻腻的东西像核桃皮一样把他裹起来，榨干他的每一个活着的细胞，只剩下核桃一样蜿蜿蜒蜒的大脑，无心的弗兰肯斯坦。而这也如他所求。  
这是他自己的地狱，Sol.Badguy的野性无法出生的地狱。每当灵魂变得空洞时，他就会不由自主地回到这里。  
现在他面前有一个话筒，这是他唯一的记忆，里面有悉悉簌簌的声音。本来是传不到他耳朵里的，但是这个声音他很熟悉，熟悉到足以让他惊醒。  
“Fre……Frederick……”  
“Aria！！”  
Sol的意识爆发了。他不知道用自己的哪块碎片拿起了话筒。  
“是我，Frederick……”电话里传来啜泣的女声，“终于，终于又听到你的声音了。我在这里什么都听不见，整个世界都好像消失了一样…”  
“我还在，我一直都在……我不会离开你的……”  
他的恋人的声音像刀子一样地把他剖开，他很痛，全身每一个地方都很痛。他的眼泪簌簌地流下来。  
“我是从病房逃出来的。我很清醒……我想见你，想听你的声音，想到一秒都待不下去……”  
Sol的神经被她扯成一团，又被胡乱地拆开。他想抹一把眼泪都做不到，他的四肢被吞噬了个干净，只有胃酸在徒劳地烧灼他的脑皮层。  
“Freddie，我很想要你……”  
可以的，我很乐意。是要身体，还是要这条命？只要是你说出这句话，我就不会有任何遗憾，为什么不现在就——  
湿黏的液体灌注了他所有的出口，他的细胞在剧烈的情感中雀跃着退缩，索取着更有压迫力的粘连，这种奇妙的无法出生的快感让他发出尖叫，飓风挤进门缝一般的嘶哑，畅快，尖锐，甚至可称之为精妙。Aria仅存的理智一瞬间就灰飞烟灭了。  
“Freddie，你这样我会……呜……”Sol听到电话那头传来布料撕扯的声音。他要让她在离开的时候被人看到衣衫褴褛、浑身颤抖的样子吗？可她的声音是那么地迷人，他曾经一度觉得他这辈子都听不到这个声音了，他还不想停。他不要停下……  
他黏糊糊的脑细胞很快就把他送到了顶点。  
“哈啊，Freddie，你真的好快。坏男孩……”Aria喘着气，“我们有多久没有这样了？但我可不行，你这个自私的、霸道的、我行我素的坏男孩，你不在我面前出现，就别想让我快乐……”  
“是啊，可惜我不能……如果我在地狱里，倒是可以立马死掉，然后该死的撒旦就会把我带过去……”  
“那样很不错……你死掉吧。为我死掉吧，亲爱的。”  
但他不会下地狱，他在地狱里已经待了太久了。从那起科研事故发生之后——作为实验的一线研究员，他和Aria都受到爆炸的严重影响，Aria的精神甚至变得无法维持正常的生活——为了重新夺回生活和尊严，他抹掉自己的名字，离开了表面世界整整十年。十年里他几乎变成了另一个人，更加地暴躁，能动手的场合绝不动口。可是有些人仍然没有离开，和他吵架的Ky没有离开，被他误解的Sin也没有离开。他从来没有和他们坦白过这些想法，只在内心掂量他们的重量，而他们也知道，Sol.Badguy这个人只要还有力量，就不会放下他手里的一切。他在原初里已经待腻了。  
于是恶龙再次从禁锢之壳里生了出来。

最后一次打猎，Sol没有带着Ram去，而是把她送到了一个叫阿鲁沙的城市。  
动物大迁徙的路线在坦桑尼亚的东南部，阿鲁沙在北面，Sol不能直接送她过去，他找了当地的一个老朋友帮忙。和他想的一样，无论他怎么劝，Ram都不肯同意。这时Sin走过来对她耳语了几句，她歪头想了想，不说话了。  
小孙子有点了不得。Sol歪着头想，这好像不是他第一次发出这句感慨了。难道他不在的时候野营棚里发生了什么事？  
阿鲁沙在坦桑尼亚算是一个大城市了，至少比Ram长大的村落要大许多。她在街道中央深吸了一口气，再过两天，她就要离开这个她居住十几年的国家了。她不知道多年之后自己是否还会怀念，这无边的草原，热浪，挖不到底的大裂谷，湛蓝湛蓝的海……还有动物。Ram曾经有一段和动物相处的流浪时光，虽然已经跟着Sol和Sin抛弃了那个立场——对一个人而言谈不上对错，原来她只是和动物相熟，但如果没有这两个偷猎者，她甚至没有机会去贴近人。现在要告别这一切，面对完全未知的生活，她有些不安。她是循着“人的味道”而去的，她的味觉经历了旁人无法想象的激烈的震荡，现在才刚苏醒过来，她不知道未来还有怎样的震荡等着她。  
城镇里林立着大大小小的商铺和餐馆，看着很新鲜，她挑了一家刷着暗红色油漆的小餐馆。这里的食物比乡下好不少，即使是面糊这种最家常的食物都比她喝过的细很多，想必是用心磨出来的——当然她的脑子里没有机器磨粉之类的科技，汽车在她眼里已经是半个怪物了——她很喜欢这里。她要了一盘煎饼，一边吃一边听着店里的广播，里面传出一个女人的声音，有点耳熟。  
“……能被世界各地的人喜欢，我真的是十分惊喜！特别是你们还这样采访我，我都有一点受宠若惊了～摇滚这个东西没有什么道理，只要你的心灵为之震颤了，你就是我的粉丝！”  
Ram想起之前被Sol拍死的车载广播。她就是那个摇滚歌手！  
“不过人和人生而不同，即使为同一种东西震颤过，也不代表他们不会相互撞击。我对此深有体会。当年我出道的时候，第一首歌是在youtuber上发布的，发布的当天我就收到一个评论，说‘你的歌就是垃圾’！我心想，这是什么极品喷子？我就翻了一下那个id的浏览记录，还是个忠实摇滚粉！一下子我就光火了，立马自拍了一张半裸的照片，给他比了个中指……这个事情后来被你们刷成了女权主义的声明，还起了个名字叫‘正义浴巾门事件’，其实它是这么来的。现在我对这件事的态度也没变，那个死猩猩永远是个论外，他知道个屁，把头埋进沙漠里趁早死去吧！世界上只有一个这样的人真是fucking good，我迟早会杀了他，幸好我的粉丝们都是非常好的人！我很开心！……”  
没想到Sol还有这么一段故事。居然会从隔着不知几百万里的广播里听到自己的熟人，Ram有一点兴奋，她决定有机会去听一下这个叫Ino（大概是这么写的吧？）的女人的歌。  
“老板，这个广播今天一直都在这样播放吗？”  
“是啊，国家广播台最近放她的歌越来越多了，真是莫名其妙。”看来老板也不喜欢Ino的歌。  
“不是，我是说，今天电台有没有出什么故障？”  
“没有啊。怎么了？”  
“没事，”她忽然局促起来，“我就是……需要用一下广播，我是第一次来阿鲁沙……”  
“收音机吗？去市集摊子上买一个就好了，出了我们店，朝北走三条街就是。“老板看着她，笑中带了一丝慈祥，“这里的马赛人卖东西可是会抬价的，你是南边来的吧？学一下他们的口音再去买，会方便很多哦。“  
买了收音机，Ram匆匆回到旅馆。其实她没有那么多闲逛的时间，她要等Sol他们的信号。Sol临走之前交给她一个小盒子，他嘱咐她在接受到信号之前不要打开它。  
“这是我和Sin最后的保险栓了，交给你。照顾好自己。——”  
“老、老爹？！我的天哪，你，你都没有亲过我！不，不对，我的意思是你怎么可以……呃啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
Ram拍了拍自己通红的脸颊，盯着桌上的盒子，她有点好奇里面是什么。Sol说信号会自动产生反应，如果她周围的无线电出现了断频，盒子里的东西就会响，到时候她就必须打开它了。她小心翼翼地把盒子和收音机摆在一起，自动调频的广播发出形形色色的声音，都是她听不懂的内容。没过多久，她就趴在桌子上睡着了。  
她做了一个梦，梦里她穿着自己都没有见过的衣服，和Sin在满是人的大街上走来走去。他们开心地望着路边光怪陆离的店铺，谈论着“带什么礼物回去过节”，人群中忽然吵嚷起来，Sol站在人群中央，像个演讲者一样，正和旁边一个漂亮的女人争论着什么。那女人咧着嘴，用高跟鞋使劲地踩他的脚，仿佛踩到他的命根子一样，她赶紧冲过去把那个女人推开。忽然Sol消失了，女人的脚下踩着一个盒子。是她的盒子。  
她开始害怕听到广播里的新闻。那些内容都那么陌生，那么波澜不惊，但也许在某个时刻里面就会出现她熟悉的名字，这让她喘不过气来。阿鲁沙的棕榈树长出了新的叶子，老叶子又在热气蒸腾中枯萎，热带的叶子几乎不会枯死，这是寒流降临前夕的绝景。Ram什么都没看到。  
广播一直没有断。街上倒是有了什么嘈杂的声音，接着是沉闷的汽笛声。男人们从战场上回来了。  
Sol打开车门，一眼看到远处来迎接他的Ram，他绷着脸。Ram不敢出长气，小心翼翼地问：  
“你们想要的东西……拿到了吗？”  
“嗯，拿到了。现在的钱应该足够解决我这边的问题了。”Sol还是绷着脸，“不过你和Sin之后的开支还不够，离开这里之后我们还得做点功课。”  
“了解了。……那个，盒子……”  
“你打开过了吗？”  
Ram使劲摇了摇头。Sol盯着她，沉思了一会，当着她的面拆开了那个盒子。  
“这个东西叫遥控器，它连着五个炸弹，埋在这片草原的好几个地方，没准你来的时候还路过了其中一个。如果它们全都被引爆，我们去过的地方大概都能被炸飞吧。“Sol的眉头慢慢地舒展开来，“本来打算用作捕杀猎物的最后手段，既然你没有打开它，那么这个东西已经没有用了。以后也不再需要它了。谢谢你。”  
这是老猎人最初的狂暴，也是他最后的噩梦，现在它被Ramlethal的信任埋葬了。一切都结束了。  
他们离开了坦桑尼亚这片野性的土地。没有人回头，只有Sin偷偷地拍了一张乞力马扎罗山的远景照片。这两个星期发生了太多特别的事，这是他们要用余生去铭记的时光。就让告别安静地藏在心底吧。  
Ky去巴黎的机场接了自己的老朋友和儿子，他秘密地翘了半天班。文明的繁华映在他的瞳孔里，他要去见两个和这一切全然不同的人，他灵魂的两个归处。他想念他们很久了。  
“好久不见啦，巴黎！差不多七年半没见了吧～”Sin对着机场大厅张开双臂，“嗯，微妙的污浊的空气，就是这个味道！你会喜欢这里的，Ram，这个城市很漂亮，尤其是老城区！可惜我们不能常去那里，平常走十分钟的路在那儿会堵一个小时——Ram？你还好吗？”  
“还好，我的头有点晕……”  
“第一次坐飞机嘛，很正常。……这样好一点了吗？”  
“嗯…好多了，Sin，谢谢你。……”  
Ky在加速电梯上一眼就看到了远处正在接吻的儿子，他傻了。他的一个归处，他还没能坐进去好好地喝茶聊天，大门啪地一下在他眼前关上了。  
才刚刚开始做一名合格的父亲，就体验到了这等滋味，心痛……

五年之后，Sin拿到大学毕业证书，正在和Ram一起吃饭庆祝的时候，他突然下定决心要带她跑遍巴黎的科技馆。她还要对着机械瞪着大眼睛到什么时候啊？明明她是一个那么智慧的人，一点都不比妈妈逊色，那种样子根本不符合她的形象——这是后话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 生动活泼的坦桑尼亚游记（不是）写的时候查了很多资料，当是云游玩了哈哈哈  
> 标题和文中歌词的出处是葡萄牙民歌Canção Do Mar，网易云右转就可以找到原歌 写Ky和Sol谈及Aria的时候脑子里冒出这个旋律，当时觉得很搭啊！中田让治如果唱了是怎样呢！就去听了一下让治papa的歌（睿智  
> GGXrd真的很好啊！用心会看到很多东西 我太喜欢了，石渡太辅合我口味  
> 欢迎大家对文章发表感想和意见，本着格斗圈“凡事全力”的原则我会继续努力的！（虽然未必会改
> 
> If you are not a Chinese fan, thank you for reading it! Please write your comment to me:)


End file.
